You Are My Only One::
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Ron and Hermione have loved eachother for years, but are just discovering it for themeselves. Harry is having mental stress over Sirius's death but meets someone new and unexpected! Named for "Only One" by Yellowcard
1. The Stay at the Burrow

You Are My Only One

Chapter One: The Stay at the Burrow

Hermione Granger woke up to the sounds of birds chirping a sweet melody. This however, was not why she incredibly happy. She was incredibly happy because she was spending the entire second half of the summer with the Weasley family. Hermione quickly got up and went to the bathroom joining her and Ginny's room. She brushed her hair and put it up into a messy bun. For awhile she debated getting dressed versus going downstairs in her blank tank top and blue pj pants. She decided on the pj pants.

As usual, the Weasley kitchen was buzzing with talk. Bill and Charlie were home for the summer, but no one had heard from Percy. Fred and George had gotten jobs at the joke shop in Diagon Alley for the summer. Everybody was already downstairs. When she walked in, Fred, George, and Ron's mouths all dropped. They had never seen her in her pajamas. Bill, Charlie, and the rest of the family had more sense then to gape at her, and felt there was no reason too. Ginny pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Charlie said, laughing a little. "Shut your mouths boys!" He looked slightly amused.

Fred and George snapped out of it pretty quickly. "Looks like Ickle Ronnikins is pretty happy. Seems to be enjoying himself," Fred joked.

Ron glared at them and looked away.

Hermione sat down quietly, and the family went right back to its previous conversations. Ginny started talking to Hermione.

"That was so weird. I think Ron might like you as more than a friend Hermione! I don't think I've ever seen his mouth open that wide!" she whispered under her breath. She then started talking more loudly. "I think we should all go on a picnic today. It would be so fun!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Well, your father, Bill, Charlie, and I have some business to attend to at the order, but the rest of you are welcome to go if you'd like."

"No can do, Mum," George said, "We have to go to work, even though we'd love to go and supervise Ronnie, Ginny, and 'Mione. I'd love to see how this is going to play out, but oh well, work comes first."

Ron then hit George.

"Ron! Be nice to your brother!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But you three can go, I trust you all will be alright, but bring your wands just in case!"

The three nodded and went upstairs to get dressed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ginny, do you really think he likes me?" Hermione questioned her instantly when they got into their room.

"Why, do you like him?"

"Maybe…" Hermione trailed off.

"Well, yes, I do. In fact, I know he does. He talks in his sleep. Your names seems to come up pretty often," she laughed. "Now all we need to do is find an outfit to wow him!"

Hermione blushed a little. "But I don't have anything 'wow'," she said.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that!" she grinned at Hermione.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron was ready in about 10 minutes, which was long for his usual two minutes. He had spent awhile making sure he looked alright. After 10 minutes of waiting, he decided to sit down. About 50 minutes later, Ginny came down. Hermione followed slowly. For the second time that day, Ron's mouth dropped.

Hermione's hair was straightened and pulled back into a half ponytail. It was fixed there with a small honey brown clip that complimented her eyes. She had a sliver necklace with a small star hanging from her neck. Her shirt was white and long sleeved, but the sleeves had been cut down the top from shoulder to wrist, making it more open. Around the bottom, wrists, and neckline was a trail of embroidered ivy. Her jeans were light blue and showed off her hips nicely. She wore brown flip flops that looked like they were made of wood.

Upon looking at her face more closely, Ron noticed slight blue eyeshadow, mascara, and a clear shiny lipgloss. "Wow," was all he could really say. Hermione blushed a little as she continued down the stairs.

"Jeez, brother, you seem to having a new habit of jaw dropping every time Hermione enters a room," Ginny looked smugly at him.

Ron immediately closed his jaw and pushed Ginny. "It's just she usually doesn't look like this, I was surprised is all! Now come on, lets go!" With that, he somewhat stormed out of the house.

"Temper, temper, but you gotta love him," Ginny sighed. The girls followed him out the door.

The meadow was huge and at the end of it was a small lake. They had all brought their bathing suits in case they decided to go swimming. Together, they unpacked the picnic basket and put out the blanket.

"I want to go swimming before lunch," Hermione said. She quickly stripped down to her bathing suit. "Come on!"

Ginny shrugged and did the same. "Ron, what are you waiting for? Are you embarrassed?"

A little flustered, he took off his shirt and pants and timidly followed Ginny into the lake. As he got in slowly, shivering. "This is really cold water!" he complained.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and they both began to splash him, giggling all the while. Ron, however, did not like this very much and backed out of the water again. When the girls stopped, they noticed a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm going to get you for that!" he jumped into the water and grabbed Ginny. He shoved her under the water and then brought her up again quickly. As she tried to get away he held her and started messing up her hair, earning angry protests.

Hermione giggled a little at brother and sister.

Ron looked up. "Don't think you're getting away with this, you're next!" he said and let go of Ginny.

Hermione's eyes widened and she ran out of the water and into the meadow. Ron came running after her yelling like a mad man. Now, Hermione wasn't slow, but Ron was much taller than her, so he soon caught up to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the grass. Hermione somehow landed in a heap on top of him.

She looked up. Their faces were just inches apart and she was lying on top of him. Their eyes met for a moment and they both smiled. It was as if time had stopped for those few seconds. Ginny's voice brought them crashing back to reality.

"Where are you guys? HELLO!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione scrambled to get off of Ron and wiped the grass off of herself. "Come on, let's go back into the water, I suppose Ron will join us in a minute."

Ron was laying in the grass, thinking about what had just happened.


	2. Harry and WHO?

You Are My Only One

Chapter Two: Harry and WHO?

The next day was the last day of summer. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were meeting Harry in Diagon Alley to pick up the rest of their school supplies. All of them were ready pretty early, so they used the flew powder and decided to look around before they met Harry.

Ginny wanted to go into the pet shop. "What I wouldn't give for a cat like you, Hermione! I wish we had more money," she sighed softly. Right after saying that, she spotted a little kitten. It was white with little splotches of black and orange. She bent down and opened the cage. The cat mewed softly, so Ginny picked it up and began to stroke it fondly.

"I'll be back in a minute, Gin," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and continued to pet the cat. Hermione went over to the cashier. "Sir, I would like to by that cat for my friend," she said quietly.

The man nodded. "That will be five galleons since she is the last of the litter and we needed to bring in more soon anyway."

Hermione nodded and gave the man the money. When she was done, she walked back over to Ginny. "What are you going to name her?"

"Hermione, why should I name her. She isn't mine!" Ginny frowned at her friend.

"She's yours now, your birthday is coming up. Just think of it as an early present!" Hermione smiled at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened and she gave Hermione a huge hug. "You shouldn't have, but thank you so much! I'm going to name her Gingersnap!" Ginny cuddled the little kitten closer and began to talk quickly to the shopkeeper about food and treats for her new pet. Her face was glowing from excitement.

Ron walked over. "That was the last of your money Hermione. You really shouldn't have done that!"

"Ron, I can always borrow extra quills and ink from you and Harry, and now Ginny has a new friend. It's alright," Hermione said.

When they were finished in the pet shop, the three friends went to go meet Harry. The bookshop was full of people. Ron noticed a white-blonde head. It was a girl with long hair pulled back in a messy bun. When she turned around to look through the window, Ron noticed her piercing blue eyes and strong resemblance to Malfoy. He brushed it off and they went into the bookshop. Harry came running up to them excitedly.

"Guys, I have someone you have to meet!" Harry said, grinning.

The girl with the blonde hair walked up to them. "I'm Lyra, nice to meet you." Her eyes flicked over Ron and Ginny. An emotion that was undistinguishable crossed her face and faded quickly.

Ron nodded. "Im Ron and this is Ginny and Hermione."

The girl shrugged. "I know. Harry's told me all about you. But let me introduce myself a bit more. I'm in fourth year at Hogwarts, but I'm just starting there. I used to go to Durmstrang, but we moved. I'm also cousin to a certain Draco Malfoy."

Ron's mouth dropped. "A Malfoy! Harry! Come on!"

"Ron, you don't even know Lyra. She is nothing like Draco Malfoy. In fact, she is quite the contrary. I've been getting to know her a while," Harry said calmly.

"Give me a chance to prove I'm different. My cousin is nothing like me and I pride myself on being different. I have always hated him and was pretty distressed when I heard I would be going to school with him. But then it was ok when I met Harry. Harry's very nice and I'm glad he didn't judge me by Draco," Lyra said in her melodic voice.

"Well, you seem very nice to me," Hermione said. "I don't see any trace of your cousin beside looks. And speaking of your cousin, here he comes."

As Hermione had said, none other than Draco Malfoy had walked into the bookshop. His eyes narrowed at the site of Harry, but widened when he saw Lyra. He dashed over to them. "LYRA? What the hell are you doing here, and with Potter, the Weaselbees, and this mudblood!" he asked angrily.

At this, Lyra slapped him across the face. "You will not speak of my friends that way. You know very damn well that my mother is a muggle. I can't believe you are so horrible to these people. I know your father is a death eater, but Harry is an amazing person not worthy of your stupid mind. Goodbye Draco."

Author's Note: Sorry so short, but I didn't have time to write more right now and I wanted to make sure the story got updated today. Please review!


End file.
